


Unlimited Supply of Boredom

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Clint and Coulson prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, clint gets bored, recovering from injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: For damehawkeye: I jacked up my knee and have another couple of days before I get to see someone about it. Can I please have injured Clint bored with being injured and off active duty wanting Coulson to entertain him?





	

 

“A slinky?” Really? Clint stared at the little cardboard box. “I wanted entertainment, not--” 

“If you don’t want it, I’m sure I can exchange it,” Coulson said. He settled into the terribly uncomfortable plastic chair next to Clint’s bed. He didn’t seem to be jumping up to fetch Clint anything else, and he knew by now if he pushed too hard, Coulson would just stop coming in to visit, and anything, literally, anything, was better than being stuck in this damn bed alone. For hours. 

Clint grumbled some more, but opened the box. Slinkies in his day had been metal and made cool _whick whick_ noises when you bounced them between your palms. This one was plastic. It was plastic and rainbow-colored. 

Clint put one end on each palm and rocked them back and forth. It… didn’t have good balance either, and every third or fourth rock it would tip over and fall out of his hands, leaving him to scramble to catch it before it rolled off the bed. 

Coulson didn’t notice; he had his tablet out and was typing rapidly on a bluetooth keyboard. Mission report, probably. Coulson still got to go on missions, while Clint was recovering from having his hips broken. 

*** 

“A coloring book? Are you crazy?” 

“Not at all,” Phil said. “I find it very relaxing. I can really zen out, clear my head. I didn’t know what your preferred medium is, so here’s crayons and markers and some gel-pens.” 

Clint sighed and poked around in the book. At least it was medieval themed, so he’d be able to find an archer. Yep! There was one. Now, where was that purple marker? 

Coulson was already absorbed in reading incident reports. 

*** 

“What’s this?” 

“Magnetic checkerboard. Want a game?” 

***

“Knitting? You want me to learn to knit?” 

“Well, if you want, you can talk and I’ll knit,” Coulson said. “I already know how.” 

“Can you make those little stuffed animals?” 

“Yes. You want a Captain America Bear?” 

“Sure. Thank you.” 

*** 

“I’m _bored_ , Coulson,” Clint whined. He didn’t want to whine. Really, Coulson was being the absolute best, and he spent at least an hour every night that he wasn’t on mission sitting in an awful chair that did not get better on repeat exposure. 

“Hmmm.” 

“Don’t you have any other way to entertain me?” 

“Thought you’d never ask. Close your eyes.” 

Clint’s lashes fluttered shut and suddenly he was being kissed. Soft and sweet and slow, bare pressure and no tongue, but it was enough to set every nerve ending in his body alight. 

“Better?” 

Clint managed to get his eyes open, blinking slowly. “Uh…” He licked his lip. The skin there was still tingling. “You missed a spot,” he said, stupidly, wanting more, deeper, dirtier. 

“Oh. I’ll have to get on that, then,” Phil said. The next kiss… was everything a kiss should be. Wet and slick and hot, and Clint was surging up, half out of the bed to press as much of himself against Phil as he could. His hips protested the movement, and Clint could have screamed, because what a terrible time to be injured, especially _there_. 

“That help?” 

Clint nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Good. I have an unlimited supply.”


End file.
